


Bad Haircuts Don't Always Ruin Your Life

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Being an Asshole, M/M, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), This was kind of a vent, Vulnerable Connor, Zoe is a good sister, evan thinks hes beautiful, fluff?, kind of?, so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: After an argument with Larry Connor cuts his hair while he's angry.





	Bad Haircuts Don't Always Ruin Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda a vent before I cut my hair bc I like long hair but it was making me even more dysphoric. It's shorter now and that helps a bit but it feels too short?? Like I can't win, my brain can't decide. Maybe after I transition I'll grow it out again, not like people still don't misgender me anyway so 
> 
> yeehaw, or whatever.

It started with a stupid fight with Larry, things had been getting better but Larry was still Larry.

“Why don't you cut that hair already? It's much too long for a man.”

Connor’s hair was the one thing felt he had control over and Larry was always hounding him about it. He actually liked his long hair, it gave him something to focus on or play with when he was agitated or twitchy. 

“If I cut it will you leave me the fuck alone?!” Connor spat out.

Larry seemed surprised but nodded. Connor ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door, shaking the whole house. He stormed into his bathroom and flung open the drawers and cabinets loudly looking for something. He found a pair of scissors and gathered his hair in his hand violently sawing it with the shitty rusty scissors. As soon as the hair disconnected from the rest all the anger in his body was instantly replaced with regret. He looked in the mirror, fist clutching his long hair shaking. 

“Fuck.. Fuck! What the fuck!” He felt like crying. This was so fucking stupid what the fuck did he do that for??

Next thing he knew he was banging on Zoe's door still holding his hair with a white knuckle grip, hot angry tears threatening to fill his eyes as his throat burned. 

She flung open the door yelling “What the fuck do you want assh..” but trailed off when she saw her brother. 

“I-I don't.. I.. why did I do it Zoe..?” He asked, voice quaking, on the verge of tears. 

“Holy shit, Connor..” 

He couldn't hold it in any longer, he started sobbing about how stupid it was and how it was dumb he was crying but his hair fucking meant something and-

She gently took the hair from him and pulled him into her room setting him down on her bed and grabbing a hair tie from his wrist to hold the hair together, after it was tied she put it down and looked up at him. 

“What.. Why.. What made you do it Con?” She asked softly, using the nickname she only ever called him during emotional moments. Well, he guessed this was a pretty fucking emotional moment. 

“L-Larry.. he.. he was always.. I just wanted to get him off my f-fucking back.. I..” he was staring off into nothing as if the weight of this impromptu haircut hadn't really hit him yet. She gently touched his arm and he burst out crying again, sobbing into her shoulder. 

After a while he pulled away and rubbed at his eyes “I'm sorry. This is such a stupid fucking thing to be upset about and I got your shirt all gross and-”

“It's not stupid, you're allowed to be upset, and shirts are washable.”

“..Thanks..Zo..”

“Hey, how about I cut my hair too?”

“What? Why would you do that?”

“So we can both have shitty hair cuts.”

-

That night when they came down for dinner Larry looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. Zoe used the same rusty scissors to chop her hair into a short messy bob. 

“What the hell did you do to your hair?”

She shrugged and sat next to Connor “I cut it, since you made Connor cut his.”

“I didn't _make_ him do anything.”

Connor's blood boiled. “Yes you did! You-”

Then Cynthia came in and nearly dropped whatever it was she had made for dinner when she saw her children. “Zoe.. Connor.. your hair..it’s so..”

“Short I know, I hate it too.” Connor said bitterly. 

“Since the damage is done Connor and I decided to save the hair and donate it.” Zoe said, Connor stopped brooding for a second to smile ever so faintly, even if he couldn’t have his hair back he could at least do something good with it.

“Oh, well.. I’ll take you both to get your hair.. fixed tomorrow after school.” Cynthia said trying not to stare at the terrible job her children had done cutting their hair.

The rest of dinner was silent. 

-

“Holy fuck Connor-Zoe?! what the hell happened to you guy’s hair?” Jared asked as the Murphy siblings walked into the school. 

“Dad made Connor cut his hair, so I cut mine to make him feel better.” Zoe responded calmly

“Well you guys look like shit, the fuck’d you use to cut your hair? A toothpick?”

“Some rusty scissors.”

“The fuck- Why?”

“It was an impulse decision.”

“Sis, don’t you know you’re never supposed to cut your hair when you’re upset?”

She didn’t say anything to that. Connor was looking down with his hood pulled up, it was a lot harder to hide his face without his curtain of waves. Alana and Evan met up with them next, and they went through explaining what happened again with thankfully no sarcastic remarks from their other friends.

-

Evan has been staring at him all day and it was starting to get annoying. Connor loved Evan (although he’d never tell him that) but the staring was making him feel worse about his lack of hair. So when lunch finally came around and the whole gang were sitting at their table and Evan was _still_ staring, he snapped a bit.

“Evan, can you _please_ stop staring. It’s making me feel worse.”

Said blonde turned red at the statement “I-I’m so sorry- I- I didn’t mean to stare it’s just- I can really see your face now and your ears- they’re so cute? Like, how are ears cute? But yours _are_ and I can see your eyes better and they’re really pretty? I knew you had sectoral heterochromia but without your hair over the right one all the time I can actually see it and it’s so fascinating to look at, and god you’re just so-” Evan finally realized he’d been rambling about how beautiful his best friend is _to_ his best friend with all his other friends right next to them.

The table was silent as was Connor, his eyes wide and cheeks red. “You.. you think my ears are.. Cute?”

“I- I’m so sorry that’s such- that’s such a weird thing to say to someone- like who says that??” Evan started rambling nervously

“Evan shut up.” Connor said cupping his face.

“Wh.. What are you-” Evan asked alarmed as Connor’s face got closer to his.

The brunet closed the space between them, kissing the blond softly. Connor was about to pull away when Evan finally reacted, kissing him back. He was startled when he felt hands carding through his newly short hair but calmed down when he realized what Evan was doing. He turned his head to deepen the kiss as his other hand moved to the back of the other boy’s neck.

They had completely forgotten their friends were literally right next to them until Zoe let out a woop. “Yeah Connor! Get some!”

At that they both pulled away extremely embarrassed. Alana and Zoe were smiling at them and Jared was making a puking gesture until Alana elbowed him in the stomach hard.

They held hands for the rest of lunch as their friends picked up casual conversation. 

At the end of the day Connor could now say he had a new haircut and a boyfriend.


End file.
